Love
by HeiShui
Summary: The thoughts that each Cullen have when they first meet their soul mate except for Bella :D
1. Esme's Carlisle

Esme's Carlisle

The agony wrenched at my heart. I looked back down at the rocky ravine that would lead to my death. As I fell, I remembered only one thing – _his_ face. It was so beautiful, so

perfect; it tore through my mind and caused me to break beyond the shards I already was. I would never see him again. I would never see anyone again. And I was happy.

At first there was only pain, the dull black pain of the rocks as I fell to my death. And then there was another pain. It was sharp – a fire racing through my body. It lasted for hours, I

could feel myself screaming. I wondered why it did not stop. Had I gone to hell? Was this God's punishment for loathing myself? It did not seem rational – and through each

shudder, the pain lessened. It started to fade, and my senses came back to me. I woke up and my eyes gazed upon someone I never expected to see again.

He laughed at my surprise. "Hello, Esme," he said pleasantly. I stared at him in shock. His forehead creased and a frown settled over his perfect features. He reached out to brush

the hair from my forehead. A current sparked on my skin. His contact had sent an electric shock through me, intense and powerful. I looked at his face again; it held a stunned

expression. I glanced over his shoulder to see a boy, pale, slender with golden eyes and a small smile on his face. My thoughts were pulled back to my savior. "Esme," he said

again. But this time his voice held a longing. And somehow I knew we would be together – forever.


	2. Rosalie's Emmett

Rosalie's Emmett

Warm sunlight filtered through the trees of the Appalachians. I looked at my hand as I entered a window in the forest; it was glittering like a diamond. I sighed. After about two

years of being in this lifestyle, I still could not get used to it: the speed, the strength, the thirst. And the beauty of course. Well, not beauty in general, just mine.

With this thought I smiled. Hindsight made my vision unbearably clear, clearer even than my enhanced vision. I thought of myself still as the eighteen-year-old Rosalie Hale who had

been lying on the streets of Rochester, ruined, broken beyond despair. A girl who had been so close to everything she dreamed for. A girl so close to the verge of death, a girl who

_wanted_ to meet death. I was impatient for it, for it to end the pain. What a shock it was to me when Carlisle changed me. And Edward, with his disapproving voice, was one of the

first vampire memories I had. Edward, who was an incredibly annoying creature, somebody who was supposed to be for me….I shuddered. I couldn't imagine how Carlisle could

expect me to love somebody so.…Edward-like. Of course I loved him as a brother, even though he could get incredibly annoying with his mind-reading and all. Edward was so

strange at times. I couldn't understand how he didn't see that Carlisle wanted me to be what Esme was to him. The very thought of it was revolting to me. I supposed that Edward

would've gotten lazy from being inside peoples' heads that he didn't bother with their expressions and actions anymore. I wondered what he would do if there was a mind he

_couldn't_ read.

I turned this thought in my head; what a funny thought it was. I breathed the mountain air again, so fresh, so clean but there was a trace of something else this time. Blood? A roar

shattered my thoughts. And then a scream. It was a male's cry, a cry of death. The roaring came again, louder this time. I followed it with my acute hearing. I came to a clearing,

another window, and stood in shock. There was a man, on the forest floor with a grizzly standing over him, waiting to deliver the final blow. I looked at the man again, studied him

more closely this time. What I saw shocked me.

_Henry_, I thought. Without realizing it, the bear was dead, its neck snapped. I looked at my hands in horror, marveling at my own strength, disgusted that I could end such a

fearsome creature's life so quickly. I heard a low groan. I whipped around. It was a good thing I had hunted recently; the man was spattered in blood - his own - grimacing on the

ground. I looked at his face again, afraid of what I might see. And yet I saw it again. Such innocence, such pure, dazzling beauty. I had never met anyone, any _human_ whose beauty

rivaled my own. But I stood here a vampire and I had clearly met my match. The scent of his blood overpowered me but I had no urge to drink his blood, the blood that had so

freshly left his body. I raced to his side, feeling his pulse slow I knew he was on the verge of death. How could I let this angel die? Such wonderful beauty, so dazzling, radiating

from every inch of his body; his face held their dimples even while in pain, his curly black hair tousled yet still in such perfection. Again I was reminded of Henry, a face who I had

not seen for years. I scooped this man up, I could feel the heat of his body but this time I felt the blood lust that so often haunted me when I was near humans. I started running as if

to run away from myself, the vicious part of me. I was running faster than I ever had before and I felt no need to stop. I heard a groan and man's eyes opened. They were clear and

very expressive, and very much in pain. I gasped at what I saw, not only because of their overwhelming clarity, but of the monster I was once before and this only made me run

faster. He moved his lips as if trying to say something, but not even I could hear it. It was several moments, a length of a few of his deteriorating heartbeats when he spoke. And

when he finally did, it was only two words. "An angel."

Fear overcame me again. I must save this human, a human so trusting to put his own life in a hands of a predator. The trees whipped past me and I could feel him slipping back into

unconsciousness. "That's right," I murmured though I doubted he could hear me, "sleep now." Everything was a green blur; I didn't stop to observe the simplistic nature of the

forest as I did earlier while I rushed to save this stranger's life. I could hear Edward's disapproval already. Carlisle had told me how he felt about changing humans – how Edward

thought that we had lost our souls. I growled softly, not wanting to disturb the stranger in my arms.

I studied his face for a long time, marveling at how a grown man could have placed such innocence on his face. I marveled at how strong his body felt beneath his arms although

they were nothing compared to my strength. I was so caught up I did not feel the thirst anymore. I did not even remember where I was going until I came to the house. Edward was

waiting for me, naturally, though he did nothing that showed any signs of anger. He simply held the door for me while I carried the man to Carlisle.

Carlisle took a little more persuading. He agreed to change him only because the man's life was certainly going to end….soon. Carlisle lowered his mouth to the stranger's and

closed around his neck. For several moments there was only silence, I was afraid that Carlisle had killed him, but then the screaming started. Each scream was like fire in my dry

veins, not so much unlike the fire I knew was coursing through the man's body. As his face screwed up again in pain – the second time in a single day – I walked out of the

room.

Carlisle knew how to deal with this. I could only wait for the outcome and so I left the screaming behind.


	3. Alice's Jasper

Alice's Jasper

Everything went black for a moment.

I returned to the world, staring at the glass, horrified at what had become of me. I was no longer myself; I was a _thing_ with Mary Alice Brandon's features. And those eyes, so

startling red, like blood. And then I went blank again. And then I saw him.

His eyes, too, were red, though not crimson like mine. They were a deep burgundy, rimmed closer to black around the pupil. Snow white skin and honey blond hair, he was the first

I could remember seeing. I started, mesmerized at his face and suddenly I knew who he was. He was my future. My destiny. I would find him, no matter what the cost. He was the

other half of my soul.

This was how I wandered for years though over time I saw many other people. I saw another male, older, a woman with light brown hair, two boys, one large, muscular, the other

lankier, graceful and a girl – startling beautiful, although she was the same existence as I was. The same way I was. Their golden eyes were such a contrast to those of my soul

mate's, a reflection of what was still good in our being. I had not found him for years now and I worried that I never would, yet every day his face appeared in my mind, regularly,

like a pendulum. _He is my future_, I reminded myself. This would not change. I knew it.

It was misting in Philadelphia when I entered the diner. Why I did this, I had no idea, for I had no reason to eat human food. I knew I would see him soon; he had appeared more

regularly in my visions for the past few months. I longed to see him and I knew he longed to see me – even though he did not know it.

I heard the diner door open and the damp air rushed in as well as something else. A smell so luscious, yet it did not make my mouth water with its venom. I could hear his footsteps,

light as they may be, graceful and wavering over the tiles. I smiled to myself.

I hopped down from the stool I had been sitting on, ignoring the lustful stares of the men in the surrounding booths. I walked over to him and almost giggled. I know I seemed

absurdly happy to him but for once I did not care. This was my moment. I could see the confusion on his face, yet happiness took over when I extended my hand. Quickly, he

placed his own in mine. I smiled up, tentatively this time, at his tall frame. And I knew that for the first time in a long time, he smiled back.


	4. Bella's Edward

Bella's Edward

Each time I saw him, it was like I was meeting him for the first time again. He was so breathlessly beautiful. Every physical feature of him was angelic, godly, so _stunning_. And he

was such a perfect gentlemen.

He smiles at me again and again I lose my train of thought. He must have heard my heart race because his grin grows even wider. "Breathe, Bella," he reminds me. Breathe? How

did I do that again? Finally I remember. _Through the mouth, let your chest rise and fall. _He shakes his head at me. I'm still savoring the sound of his voice. So velvety soft, so

silky smooth. I mentally laugh; I'm comparing him to expensive cloths. He must see my smile because he asks, "What are you laughing about?" His eyes fall on mine again. I not

only forget my answer, I forget my name. "Um…." He laughs. The sound is perfect. I can't believe that I have such good luck.

He's so amazing. He's so magnificent. He's so marvelous. And he's all mine.


End file.
